


desecrating a sacred place 玷污神聖之地

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Denial, Past Torture, Riding, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「偽裝成你我最喜歡的部份。」格林德沃說著把格雷夫斯的臉按上烏木辦公桌。「就是可以在這麼豪華的辦公室工作。」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desecrating a sacred place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988649) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：
> 
> 作者提供[格雷夫斯辦公室的照片](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzQBwkvUUAAaN74.jpg)以供參考。

　　「偽裝成你我最喜歡的部份。」格林德沃說著把格雷夫斯的臉按上烏木辦公桌。「就是可以在這麼豪華的辦公室工作。」

　　他的臉頰被深深壓進木頭，恐怕會留下凹痕。帕西瓦爾掙扎，但幾週以來飽受折磨又脫水，既沒食物也沒接觸人類，令他身體虛弱不堪。同時手腕的束縛也將他雙手禁錮身後。

　　格林德沃的手沒有離開他的頭。他的手指插進格雷夫斯髮間，狠狠把帕西瓦爾扯起來，桌角刺進他肚子。格林德沃趁機用嘴佔有格雷夫斯的頸，啃咬、舔舐、吸吮，直至部長皮膚上留下可怕的紅紅紫紫的印記。然後他鬆開手，看著格雷夫斯頭撞上桌子時嘴都咧開來了。

　　「我總是想要間這麼棒的辦公室。你這人挺幸運，格雷夫斯先生。」格林德沃的呼息灼熱地呼在他耳裡。格雷夫斯什麼也做不了，只能聽著，任格林德沃暴力扯下他的褲子，褪到臀瓣之下。

　　「我在這裡每個平面上要你的話，你喜歡嗎，嗯？」格林德沃說著，仿佛扭曲了舌尖一字一詞的音節。「只為提醒你我們共度的寶貴時光。」

　　格雷夫斯咒罵他的辦公室防護工作做得那麼好。當然他也不排除格林德沃又施了幾個保護咒以防不明傲羅闖入。

　　他的身體隨著臀瓣一下尖銳的刺痛而顫抖。「我在問你問題，部長。」格林德沃嘶聲道，一隻手指按上他的後穴。他繞著圈，挑逗著要入侵，卻從未真正付諸於行。格雷夫斯快要被逼瘋了。

　　「求求你——求求你、哪裡都行，別在這裡。別在我的辦公室。」格雷夫斯虛弱地抗議。他MACUSA的辦公室就像第二個家，大多數夜晚，這裡就是他的家。無數個小時在這裡解決工案、與同事聊天的記憶，將會被折磨、囚禁與……強暴取代。他竭力在桌上搖頭。「不要，求求你。」他再次乞求。他沒有心思也沒有力氣娛樂格林德沃。

　　「嘖，嘖。我恐怕這答案錯了，格雷夫斯先生。」

　　格林德沃把手指推進格雷夫斯。灼痛得難以置信，帕西瓦爾扭動、顫抖，嘴巴張開無聲尖叫。手指抽送了幾次，然後格林德沃沒等格雷夫斯適應又插進第二根。帕西瓦爾緊緊閉上雙眼，呻吟，恐懼與痛楚在皮膚底下爬行。格林德沃又加入一根手指，激烈進出，另一隻手依舊把帕西瓦爾的頭按在桌子上。

　　手指突然抽離，帕西瓦爾知道接下來是什麼。他努力做好準備——雙腿站穩全身貼向桌子，仿佛嘗試逃離。

　　雙手抓住他臀部兩側。格林德沃的陰莖對準他時，汗水已覆滿他整個額頭。突如其來的入侵令他尖叫出聲，弓起後背，盡力調整身體減輕痛楚。

　　「看著你在我身下扭動真美妙。」格林德沃低語，以狂亂的節奏搗進格雷夫斯。帕西瓦爾感覺自己被撕開兩半。他哭了，他意識到，還有尖叫。他的喉嚨嘶啞，雙眼灼燒。格林德沃緊緊抓住格雷夫斯的腰，留下新的瘀青，全根沒入才射了出來，把格雷夫斯灌滿像熔岩的東西。

　　帕西瓦爾呼了口氣。他如釋重負，這比對上幾次要快多了。但當他聽見上方傳來格林德沃的輕笑，寬慰就迅速消散無蹤。

　　「噢，天真可愛的帕西瓦爾。你真以為這麼快就完了？」

　　哆嗦著，格雷夫斯猶豫地搖了搖頭。

　　「我就知道你不只一張漂亮的臉。」格林德沃說道，輕輕拍了拍格雷夫斯的臉頰。格雷夫斯抓著他的頭髮扯起他，好讓帕西瓦爾後背貼著他的胸膛。他環顧辦公室，直至目光落在格雷夫斯放在房間一角的椅子。「那張椅看上去非常寂寞，對嗎？我們陪陪它好嗎？」

　　格林德沃把格雷夫斯拖向椅子。他先坐了下來，張大腿給他的囚犯騰出空間。「蠻舒服的。」他即場評價了一下，才拍了拍大腿。「現在，過來，好好利用你的屁股來騎我。」

　　格雷夫斯搖頭。「不、不要。」

　　格林德沃開始失去耐性。當格林德沃撫摸他的下巴時，帕西瓦爾幾乎後悔說了不。黑巫指拇指每下輕擦都令他瑟縮。「我不想被迫對你用奪魂咒，帕西瓦爾。我知道我有多痛恨強逼你做你不願做的事。」格林德沃說著靠回椅上。「我們都知道如果你拒絕，我能我也會讓你在咒語底下做出糟糕得多的事。」

　　他的確知道。

　　帕西瓦爾無奈地閉上雙眼，蹲坐格林德沃身上，在他大腿上調整位置。

　　「這就對了，帕西瓦爾，這就對了。」格林德沃輕聲哄他。

　　輕輕落下，格林德沃的陰莖勉強進入他被擦破的內壁時格雷夫斯發出嘶聲。一聲嗚咽溢出唇邊，他無法迫自己吞得更深。格林德沃伸手幫助帕西瓦爾，抓住他的臀部，用力把格雷夫斯壓下去，陰莖深深埋進他體內。

　　格雷林德沃頭向後仰，呻吟出聲，向上挺動。格雷夫斯幾乎無法控制自己的動作。他的身體前後晃動，臂部配合格林德沃殘酷的節奏。肌膚碰撞肌膚的聲音迴盪辦公室。嗚咽與呻吟滑出唇瓣，他難以抑制。他的身體背叛了他——他的陰莖硬得發痛，抽動著滲出腺液。格林德沃注意到了，手指劃過根部。

　　「我就知道你會和我一樣享受。」格林德沃笑著，露出牙齒。

　　他的手指不再繞著他的陰莖打轉，而是環住了它，阻止格雷夫斯釋放。很痛，受到束縛又腫脹不堪，格雷夫斯不知道什麼時候才能結束。

　　又幾下重重抽插，格林德沃再次射在他體內，他的精液從格雷夫斯身上漏出。帕西瓦爾想吐。白濁沿著他大腿內側滴落，他不覺得他能承受更多。他意識到格林德沃還沒放開他的陰莖，而他短時間內也沒這打算。

　　「如果你想射。」格林德沃握得更緊，帕西瓦爾哀號出聲。「你得我向我證明你應得。」他咬了咬帕西瓦爾的耳垂，從他頸項去到胸膛啄下細碎的吻。真諷刺，帕西瓦爾想，格林德沃摧毀他羞辱他時表現得多麼溫柔又慷慨。

　　突然，格林德沃抱起他，將他推向貼著辦公室牆壁的玻璃櫃。格林德沃這次甚至沒有警告。他開始無情地插進帕西瓦爾，啃咬吸吮他的胸口。格雷夫斯知道他快要崩潰了。

　　「我操你的時候雙腿纏著我磨擦我。」格林德沃冰冷命令道。帕西瓦爾這次學乖了。他不會反抗。他不會拒絕。他不能。帕西瓦爾需要釋放，但最重要的是，他需要快點結束。於是他照著格林德沃的說話去做了。他用盡最後的力氣小心翼翼用雙腿環著格林德沃。他腳踝交纏，磨擦另一個男人。

　　彼此身體的摩擦與握住他陰莖的手指弄痛了他。他的陰莖抽動，他又再哭了。淚水湧出他雙眼，他想這樣會比較好。這樣他就不用看著格林德沃的臉了。

　　他咬住唇阻止自己發出任何聲音，阻止自己乞求格林德沃讓他釋放。帕西瓦爾想如果他用力磨擦，黑巫師就會放開他。他仰起頭，撞上玻璃，卻沒有停下來。沒有什麼比不能釋放更糟。

　　他顫抖著，全身肌肉緊繃。他低頭望去，可以看見格林德沃的陰莖進出他的身體。令人目眩，他開始頭暈了。格林德沃的節奏變得不規律，他的抽送斷斷續續。格雷夫斯絞緊裹住黑巫師陰莖的肌肉，碾磨著他，格林德沃終於鬆開了他。他眼前發白，射到兩人身上。

　　格林德沃退後一步，讓格雷夫斯落到地上。精液從格雷夫斯身上濺出，他撞上地板那刻忍不住皺了皺眉。魔杖一揮，格林德沃的衣服就煥然一新、穿戴整齊。他沒有為他的囚犯做同樣的事。相反，他彎下身撫摸帕西瓦爾的臉。他的拇指捏著帕西瓦爾的嘴唇，探了進去。

　　「實在，」格林德沃假裝幸福地嘆息，「令人陶醉。」

　　格雷夫斯閉上雙眼，別過頭去。

　　「我相信你短時間內都不會忘記這件事，部長。至少，我不會。」

　　格林德沃站了起來，在房間踱步，把物件歸回原位。「真可惜我們必須離開了。我給我們想了很多計劃，但我得去上班了，你知道的。」他做了個懶洋洋的手勢，撤去辦公室的防護咒、幻影移形回到格雷夫斯的地下室。

 

* * *

 

　　自從格林德沃被紐特•斯卡曼德抓獲已經兩週了。格雷夫斯理應回去上班，但他無法不去想他的辦公室。他不知道他踏進房間能不能不記起與格林德沃一起的時間。

　　「格雷夫斯先生，我們很高興你回來了。」蒂娜在伍德沃斯入口歡迎他。她把手搭上他的肩膀，他忍不住縮開甩走她。蒂娜震驚不已，迅速道歉，但他沒有解釋就揮手讓她離去。

　　他被護送到辦公室。他不斷告訴他們他不需要警衛，但他們不能冒險。畢竟，格林德沃是巨大的威脅。但帕西瓦爾不是害怕MACUSA害怕的事。他是害怕辦公室裡面的東西。

　　帕西瓦爾趕走了警衛。他們不需要看見他這副樣子。

　　他緩緩打開門，幾乎像是害怕格林德沃會就在裡面等待，坐在他的辦公桌前仿佛這個地方屬於他。

　　但他不在裡面。

　　帕西瓦爾鬆了口氣，但他踏進辦公室每一步都在顫抖。他看著辦公桌，記起俯下身來用身體擠壓格林德沃的陰莖。他的目光緩緩來到椅子上，他幾乎被施了奪魂咒的地方。帕西瓦爾重重吞嚥。他看著牆壁，記起他怎樣被迫磨擦格林德沃只為射出來。

　　他站在辦公桌前，雙腿一軟，落到地上。他看著雙手，希望它們不要顫抖。他聽見遠處傲羅的喊聲，他們全都悲痛不已，很擔心他們的部長。他想他還聽見了蒂娜的聲音。

　　聲音漸弱，視野變得模糊。格林德沃的聲音在他腦海迴盪。


End file.
